Hielo y Fuego
by LadyMarieFromDistric13
Summary: Tanto el fuego como el hielo tienen la capacidad de dar calma o destrucción, si no los usas adecuadamente pueden destruir y torturar tu vida. Mi nombre es Claire Cullen o por lo menos esa era la persona que creía ser hasta que en mi vida se metió lo sobrenatural, vivía en un mundo de ingenuidad y ahora conoceré el amor, la tracción, la verdadera felicidad y el dolor. Que elegiré?


**_PREFACIO_**

Rosa con negro o quizás amarillo y plateado o plateado y blanco ? No, en definitiva no, por qué parecería una boda y es mi fiesta de dulces 16. El momento más esperado en la vida de toda chica, y definitivamente el evento más esperado por mi desde que tenía memoria. Y aunque usualmente a mi edad los adolescentes tienen montones de problemas, dudas existenciales y demás cuestiones en sus cabezas en definitiva mis únicas preocupaciones eran todo lo relacionado a mi fiesta y a mi nuevo año en la preparatoria.

** -cariño ya esta la cena servida-** escuche como la voz de mama me llamaba como siempre con una dulzura y un amor extraordinario.

** -huele delicioso mami- **dije acercándome a ella mientras olfateaba el delicioso aroma a mi cena favorita y le daba un beso a ella y a papa.

**-macarrones con queso tus favoritos**- dijo papa agitando me cabello, desde que tengo uso de razón Asia lo mismo y siempre me dejaba totalmente desarreglada.

**-te eh dicho que no me gusta que desacomodes mi cabello papa-** dije a regañadientes, aunque mi expresión mejoro una vez que prove la maravillosa cena servida por mama.

-**sabes algo cariño, parece que tu Estómago maneja tus emociones-** dijo papa riendo mientras mama le servía su bebida energética que era lo único que comían por las noches, ellos llevaban un régimen vegetariano estricto no comían nada de carne decían que eso era bueno para su salud; pero sin embargo siempre me dejaron elegir mis hábitos alimenticios; eso si, mama siempre revisaba que fuera nutritivo y delicioso y en lo personal había adoptado un amor por los vegetales desde que vi un documental sobre maltrato animal y sus procesos para llegar a los supermercados.

** -Emmet déjala en paz-** dijo mamá dándole una palmada a papa en la cabeza y sentándose a un lado de mi con su bebida, cuando era más pequeña recuerdo que pedía a mis papas de su bebida pero nunca me quisieron dar; al ir creciendo me parecía un poco asquerosa sobre todo su color rojo espesó parecido a la sangre, incluso tuve una etapa donde pensé que en verdad lo era e incluso os acuse de ser unos caníbales come sangre; claro que lo único que logre fueron las risas y burlas de mis padres que hasta el momento aún recuerdan cuando están aburridos. Después de ese incidente mama me explico que no era más que betabel y algunos otros vegetales, sin embargo ella insistía en que sería desagradable para mi, es por eso que deje de intentar probarlo.

Durante la cena platicamos como siempre de cosas de la escuela, de los preparativos de mi fiesta y de cosas embarazosas que siempre traía papa a las conversaciones para aseamos reír o hacer que lo golpeara inútilmente pues la fuerza de papa era enorme, salía por las mañanas a correr y su trabajo como entrenador en el gimnasio lo ayudaba a mantenerse en forma, de vez en cuando iba a visitarlo pero poco a poco descubrí que los gimnasios no eran lo mío además mi complexión era delgada y por más que intentaba subir mis músculos eso en definiva no funcionaba; mami siempre decía que seguramente era algo genético pero que no me preocupara y que ha mi tiempo crecería lo necesario y sería muy bonita, además que las chicas con demasiados músculos no eran para nada lindas.

Con los años si bien no tenía el cuerpo de una súper modelo como mi mama, estaba bien físicamente, mi cabello es café claro al contrario que el de mis padres aunque toda mi vida he notado que no soy nada parecida a ellos, la demás gente siempre halla parecido con ambos, mis ojos son cafés y mi tez es clara y aunque en definitiva no soy una deportista me encanta nadar y pasear por los bosques, salimos de campamento con mis padres por lo menos una vez al mes y eso incrementa mi gusto por la naturaleza, a ellos les encanta.

Terminamos de cenar y como de costumbre yo y papa nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos y por su puesto siempre me ganaba pero bueno el es mayor que yo ha tenido tiempo de aprender pero tampoco soy tan mala, para seguir la rutina del día, mama me sepilla el cabello antes de dormir, me da un dulce beso en la frente al igual que papa y se queda conmigo hasta que mortero me duerme en sus dulces brazos aunque en mi caso es mamá acurrucandome, en algunos casos sospecho que ella vigila mis sueños y siempre esta ahí para verme dormir y cuidarme noche a noche una vez los sorprendí mirándome mientras dormía con la más dulce expresión en sus rostros papa leía un libro sentado en mi sillón de lectura y mama acariciando mi cabello y leyendo otro acostada a mi lado cuando los cuestione sobre porque lo hacían, ella simplemente sonrió y me dijo que no podían dormir y que desde que nací el latido de mi corazón les da la tranquilidad del sueño, según ella soy su somnífero personal.

_hola damas y caballos xD_

_bueno hace bastante que no escribo en fanfiction, de echo tanto que me toco crear una nueva cuenta. Bueno les comentó que esta historia surgió de que hace ya bastante que veo historias de la pequeña claire sin concluir y de verdad me despera eso, esta historia a estado en mi cabeza en bastantes ocasiones, con diferentes desenlaces, tramas, etc... Y pues hoy decidí comenzar a mostrarles un poco de lo que mi loca cabezita tiene ;)_

_es un placer estar con ustedes y espero les gusté y me dejen muchos reviews y favs, o si no por lo menos que me lean ^^ y me den sus opiniones. _

_muchisimas gracias _

_LadyMarieFromDistric13_


End file.
